Adam and the chipmunks : meet Dracula
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Its Halloween once again and the chipmunks and chipettes are living it up but what happens when a certian Chipette in green gets turned into a vampire what new changes will take place? can she be cured or will she remain a vampire? R
1. Chapter 1

Adam and the chipmunks Meet Dracula

Chapter 1 This is only the Beginning

As Day turned to night the 17 chipmunks were getting ready to go trick or treating tonight everyone had there costumes picked out . Of course Dave and Claire would stay behind to handle any other trick or treaters that would come to there house Adam and the others were just about getting ready to go . " Well this is going to be fun" Said Adam . " Adam , I agree on that but at least I did hear of a Halloween

party going down over at Kaylie's place" Said Brittany . " Well did you get the time" Asked Adam . " Yea I think I did it was around 8:00 you know after the trick or treaters" Replied Brittany . " Well ok guys Lets head out and go get some candy!" Shouted Alvin . " Alvin Alvin calm down buddy we will go trick or treating but I say we stick together as a group and try not to get separated" Said Simon . As all17 headed down the stairs Dave and Claire turned to see the most Beautiful chipmunks and Chipettes possible Dave's jaw dropped when he saw Alvin as a Zombie of course Claire only had a Blank expression on her face when she saw Brittany dressed up as Paris Hilton Theo went as a Vampire Ellie went as a witch as soon as they said there goodbys they left to go get some candy . Meanwhile hiding in the shadows was none other than a mysterious Bat waiting to get its prey on the 17 unsuspecting chipmunks .


	2. Chapter 2

Eleanor gets turned into a vampire

Soon they started to hit every single house on the block Adam checked his watch it was 7:30 . " Alright guys we still have some time go hit some more houses then we go home drop off the candy then head over to Kaylies to party" said Adam. " That sounds like a good plan for the moment" agreed Simon . Soon everyone even a very inpatient Alvin who wanted candy . " COME on guys lets get a move on I want to get this trick or treating over with" said Alvin . " anything to shut him up lets get this trick or treating over with come one there's a few houses near Kaylies then its back to our place and off to Katylie's for the party" said Katy .

_**7:49 PM few minutes before the Halloween bash **_

" Alright that should do it for this round" said Adam. "Right lets head back to our place" agreed Jeanette And with that they all set back toward there place but before they could do that a vampire swooped in and bit Eleanor on the neck . " OW" screamed Eleanor . " Hey ellie you alright" asked Theodore . " Uh yea teddy I'm fine I just need to cover it up is all its just a scratch" lied Eleanor . " Ok but you should have that looked at" said Theodore . And with that they finally made it back the girls Adam and the guys all got Eleanor up to the washroom where the examined it closer everyone was shocked that she got bit by a vampire bat. " If i'm not mistaken Ellie when you get bitten by a vampire bat you get turned into a VAMPIRE yourself you will hunger for blood as your main food source in the night of course you will have abilities like flight you will be able to pick up peoples hearts but your only weaknesses are sunlight crosses and Garlic" said Alvin . " He's right and I've seen this way too many times online even fire along with pure silver like a sword can and will kill you as will holy water" said Adam . " This sucks I can't be a vampire isn't there a cure for something like this" complained Eleanor .

" I don't know if there was I would have found out by now" said Alvin . " Well as the old saying goes once a vampire ALWAYS a vampire but this only happens at night you will be able to walk in the day light like a normal chipette but at night that's a different story trust me" said Simon . " Crap but Simon can't you find a cure to reverse this" asked a very worried Eleanor . " Hmm of course but we will have to find the bat who bit you" said Jeanette . " Well there are about thousands of vampire bats but in Spiderman the animated Series Micheal Morbius was turned into a vampire with neogeneitc recombinator but THAT'S only a cartoon it couldn't have happened to me" said Eleanor . " Don't worry Eleanor we will find a way to reverse this trust me" said Adam . Soon they all stashed there candy in the girls room where it would be safe and headed back out into the night and straight for the party .

_**8:00 PM**_

_**Katylies Halloween BASH**_

They all soon got to the party and it was in FULL swing . "Guys glad you can make it we have loads of activities like bobbing for apples a good ol game of Truth or Dare we have some bored games we even got some good console games for mostly Alvin Adam and the rest of the gang if they get bored we even have a mystery game it will be revealed near the end of the party so then have a great time" said Katylie . And with that the young chipette left to join her sister in all the fun she was having a lot of other people were hanging out dressed some dressed up as Optimus prime others as a Cat some dressed up as Logan from X men others dressed up as Sipderman Venom and Black cat . " Come on guys bet I can beat you guys on a good round of Halo 3" taunted Alvin . " OH your on" challenged Adam . " hey wait for me who ever looses I play winner" said Brittany . And with that the others decided to play bored games and hang around talking to the people at the party .

_**8:58 PM**_

" Alright guys its time to reveal the mystery game and the name of the game is dancing mostly its going to be a sing off dance off that everyone can do now we have 3 famous bands here somewhere would those bands step forward the Munks The munkators and Adam and the chipmunks" said Kaylie . And with that all 3 bands did just that . " Alright the rules are simple 2 bands will face off against each other but did you think that it would place inside guess again its going to take place OUT side now as I was saying 2 bands will faceoff against each other the two bands will choose a song but you can choose 10 or more songs if you want now as for the dancing it must be a Micheal Jackson song but it can be any MJ song that you choose or any lady GAGA song as well don't forget now the two bands are none other the munks and the munkators if you two will follow me" said Kaylie . Her sister Susan escorted the other gusests toward the backyard where a stage and two sets of everything was set up microphones guitars drum sets base guitars and even other instruments . Back with the band ADAM and the chipmunks all they had to do is watch and plan what songs they would do .

The first chance that the band got they all dashed straight into the house where they needed some privacy . " Alright what kind of songs should we do" Asked Alvin . " Easy we can pick from our album Adam and the chipmunks original motion picture soundtrack" said Brittany . " Perfect question is what songs" asked Adam .

" Don't worry I got this how about its my life then You really got me then Bad romance topped with iron man" said Eleanor . "why did you guys disappear the competition is about to start" said Susan . " Don't worry we just needed time alone to plan what songs we were going to sing" said Adam. " Oh I get it you don't want the other guests to know what songs your going to do I get it" said Susan . And with that she headed back out to the back yard to watch the competition

_**with the munks and munkators . **_

Luke Emil Angnes and Aleida :_I reside in 209 your 208_

_You moved in last Friday night and I just couldn't wait _

_So I tried to call you across the hall to ask you out someday _

_But a Line Formed outside your door and I was way to late _

_Well i'd rather start out Slow _

_this whole things like some sort of race _

_Instead of winning what I want _

_I'm sitting here in second place _

_Because somewhere the one I wanna be with's Someone else _

_OH Damn I wanna be some that your with _

_I wanna be someone that your with _

_And I can talk about it all day till I run out of breath _

_But I still wanna be some that your with _

_I've got to be that someone that your with _

_Well I hear your favorite songs you sing along with everyday _

_And I borrow things that I don't need for conversation sake _

_Last night I heard your Key it hit around 4 Am_

_Instead of being out with me you must have been out with him _

_Well i'd rather start out Slow _

_this whole things like some sort of race _

_Instead of winning what I want _

_I'm sitting here in second place _

_Because somewhere the one I wanna be with's Someone else _

_OH Damn I wanna be some that your with _

_I wanna be someone that your with _

_And I can talk about it all day till I run out of breath _

_But I still wanna be some that your with _

_I've got to be that someone that your with _

_And i'm pacing the phone _

_i'd hate to be alone_

_And if your out there with that someone about to kiss_

_Damn I wanna be with someone that your with _

_And i'm pacing the phone _

_i'd hate to be alone_

_And if your out there with that someone about to kiss_

_Damn I wanna be with someone that your with _

"Alright that was the MUNKS with Someone that your with lets see if the Munkators can top that" said Kaylie .

Soron and Micheal : _I_ _walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But its home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_When the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

Chrissie Serenity and Max : _My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I'm walkin down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_And know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

Max Austin Kenji and Daewon: _My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_When the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Til then I walk alone _

" It looks like the munkators win aginst the munkators win this round All right give it up for the famous band ADAM AND THE CHIPMUNKS" yelled Susan .

And with that Adam and the others emerged onto the stage . Ready to take on the winning band .

Max Austin Monckia : _Risin up Back on the street _

_did my time took my chances _

_went the distance now im back on my feet _

_Just a man and his will to survive _

_So many times it happens too fast _

_you trade your passion for Glory _

_Dont loose your Grip on the things of the past _

_You must fight just to keep them Alive _

_Its the Eye of the tiger its the will of the fight _

_Rising up to the Challenge of our Rival_

_and thast known survivor stalks his prey In the night _

_and he's watchink us all in the Eye OF the the Tiger _

_Face to face out in the heat _

_Hanging tough Stying Hungry _

Micheal Kenji and Daewon:_They Stack the odds Til we take to the street _

_for we kill with the Skill to survive _

_Its the Eye of the tiger its the will of the fight _

_Rising up to the Challenge of our Rival _

_and the Last known Survivor Stalks his Prey in the night _

_and he's watchin us all in the Eye of the Tiger _

Soron and Micheal :_Risin up Straight to the top _

_Have the guts got the Glory _

_Went the Distence now im not gonna stop _

_Just a Man and his will to Survive _

_Its the Eye of the tiger its the will of the fight _

_Rising up to the Challenge of our Rival _

_and the Last known Survivor Stalks his Prey in the night _

_and he's watchin us all in the Eye of the Tiger_

_The eye of the tiger _

_the eye of the tiger _

_the eye of the tiger _

_the eye of the tiger . _

Micheal : _YOu got the touch _

_you got the power _

_YEAH!_

Kenji Daemon and Micheal : _After all is said and Done _

_you never walked you never run _

_you a winner _

_you got the moves you know the streets _

_Break the rules take the heat_

your Nobodys Fool

Micheal : _Your at your best when the going gets tough _

_youve been put to the test but its never enough _

Monicka Christina and Roxanna : _YOu got the touch _

_you got the power _

_when all hell's breakin loose _

_you be riding the eye of the storm_

_you got the heart _

_you got the motion _

_you never bend you never break _

_you seem to know just what it takes _

_your a fighter _

Micheal : _Its in the Blood its in the will _

_its in the mighty hands of seel _

_When your Standing your ground _

Monicka Christina and Roxanna : _And you never get hit when your backs to the wall _

_Gonna fight to the end and your taking it all _

_You got the touch _

_you got the power _

_When all hells Breaking loose _

_you'll be riding the eye of the storm _

_you got the heart _

_you got the motion _

_you know when things get too tough _

_you got the touch _

Micheal : _Your fighting fire with fire _

_you know you got the touch _

_your at your best when the road gets tough _

_you've been put to the test but its never enough _

_you got the touch _

_you got the power _

_you got the touch _

_you got the power !_

" Woa Looks like the band Adam and the chipmunks got SERVED can they do better"said Kaylie .

Alvin : _Revvin' up your engine _

_Listen to her howlin' roar _

_Metal under tension _

_Beggin' you to touch and go _

_Highway to the Danger Zone _

_Ride into the Danger Zone _

_Headin' into twilight _

_Spreadin' out her wings tonight _

_She got you jumpin' off the track _

_And shovin' into overdrive_

Adam and Brittany :_Highway to the Danger Zone _

_I'll take you _

_Right into the Danger Zone _

_You'll never say hello to you _

_Until you get it on the red line overload _

_You'll never know what you can do _

_Until you get it up as high as you can go _

_Out along the edges _

_Always where I burn to be _

_The further on the edge _

_The hotter the intensity _

_Highway to the Danger Zone _

_Gonna take you _

_Right into the Danger Zone _

_Highway to the Danger Zone _

Adam : _Once upon a time _

_Not so long ago_

Alvin and Brittany : _Tommy used to work on the docks _

_Union's been on strike _

_He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough _

_Gina works the diner all day _

_Working for her man, she brings home her pay _

_For love - for love _

Sheryl and Eddie : _She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got _

'_Cause it doesn't make a difference _

_If we make it or not _

_We've got each other and that's a lot _

_For love - we'll give it a shot _

Simon Paul Theodore Eleanor and Katy : _We're half way there _

_Livin' on a prayer _

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _

_Livin' on a prayer _

Adam Alvin and Brittany : _Tommy got his six string in hock _

_Now he's holding in what he used _

_To make it talk - so tough, it's tough _

_Gina dreams of running away _

_When she cries in the night _

_Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday _

_We've got to hold on to what we've got _

'_Cause it doesn't make a difference _

_If we make it or not _

_We've got each other and that's a lot _

_For love - we'll give it a shot _

_We're half way there _

_Livin' on a prayer _

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _

_Livin' on a prayer _

_We've got to hold on ready or not _

_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got _

_We're half way there _

_Livin' on a prayer _

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _

_Livin' on a prayer _

Brittany: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Ba-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
__Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Caught in a bad romance_

Adam and Brittany : _I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as its __free__  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand

_I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_

Brittany : _You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance_

Adam Alvin and Brittany : _I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
__You and me could write a bad romance_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Brittany :_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Adam and Brittany : _I want your horror  
I want your design  
Cause youre a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_

Alvin and Brittany : _I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby, you're sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
__(Love-love-love I want your love)_

Adam Alvin and Brittany : _You know that I want you  
('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad, bad romance_

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

_Want your bad romance_

Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Make them Munks go crazy

Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move them Munks go crazy

I want your lovin'  
I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I dont wanna be friends

J'veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revenge  
J'veux ton amour  
I dont wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I dont wanna be friends  
Caught in a bad romance  
I dont wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance

_Caught in a bad romance  
Want your bad romance!_

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance  
Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-ma!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Katy :_I looked out this morning and the sun was gone  
Turned on some __music_ _to start my day  
I lost myself in a familiar song  
I closed my eyes and I slipped away_

Adam Alvin and Brittany : _It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
'till I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away_

Simon and Jeanette: _So many people have come and gone  
Their faces fade as the years go by  
Yet I still recall as I wander on  
as clear as the sun in the summer sky_

Paul and Sheryl : _It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
'till I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away_

Eddie and Charlene : _When I'm tired and thinking cold  
__I hide in my music, forget the day  
and dream of a girl I used to know  
I closed my eyes and she slipped away  
She slipped awa y. She slipped away._

Charlie John Dee Rebecca Cindy Jill and Eddie: _It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)  
I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)  
'till I see Marianne walk away  
I see my Marianne walkin' away _

"Well it looks like Adam and the chipmunks are the winner of this game great job you guys but be safe when you all walk home" said Kaylie . And with that some got rides home drove home and some just walked home . " You guys are still great even after the chipwrecked incident" said Micheal . " Thanks really" replied Adam. And with that the famous and undefeated band left for home . But all sorts of questions were swarming through there heads 'will Eleanor be Ok?'


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire-ism

_**Later on that night **_

While everyone was eating there candy Eleanor still felt that Vampire bat bite her what she didn't know was the bat DNA had already merged with her chipmunk DNA she soon finished her last piece of candy and with that everyone had brushed there teeth and ha gotten ready for bed . While everyone was asleep all execpt Eleanor the changes had already taken effect already she started to smell and hunger for blood and it was already night with a full moon ._ " Perfect time for my first feeding tonight afterall what could a bit of blood could do"_She thought . She soon took flight in mid air _" Amazing this can't be impossible no chipmunk even in history has ever became a vampire like I have I must feed I'm feeling hungry"_ The Vampire munk thought and with that she took off into the night to feed .

" Aww perfect my first meal" she said to herself . She dived on the helpless little human man and started to feed on him . By the time the man noticed he was already starting to feel weaker and weaker than he was . "What's going on" he said before everything went black .

" Aww perfect already I feel stronger" she said . And with that she went off to find her next meal of the night she soon found a little girl doing her night jogs . She dived at full speed and clamped her jaws already on her neck and started to suck her blood . But already she to was feeling the same effects as Eleanor's first victim.

Then she started to find other animals to feed on such as dogs cats other small animals such as squirrels when she took a break from feeding she found a pond and from that she looked and she was completely transformed . She had fangs her fur was pure white she even had super speed strength along with her senses were enhanced a lot topped with instant healing Eleanor was amazed at what she had become but there was another thing that she didn't know about she was weak to sunlight and silver from either a sword or a bullet _" what have I become I thought that getting bit by a vampire bat would only kill me __but instead it somehow transformed me into THIS I feel like a monster what on earth have I become" _Thought Eleanor as she flew back to the seville household . " I can't live my life like this I need some help" she said . From there she flew all the way across town where she sat on the beach just wondering if she could ever life a double life . Soon a nice looking man was walking along the beach and he to was a vampire . " Hello little lady can I help you" asked the man . " Yea is there a cure for this disease I wanna go back to being plane old Eleanor" said Eleanor .

" I don't think so my names Micheal ,Micheal Morbius and like you I don't like being a vampire but over time I grew use to it you can still live a double life by day your a normal person but by night your a blood sucker of the night don't worry the first night is hard it was for me but I'm sure you discovered what you are" said Micheal . " Micheal huh? Didn't you try to do that genetic experiment on peter parkers mutated DNA" asked Eleanor . " That's true but over time I have changed I've come respect Parker as for him and Felecia you could say that those two are closer than ever" said Micheal . And with that both vampire's sat on the beach just wondering how it all started for them . " So how did you get bitten" asked Micheal choosing his words carefully . " It started on Halloween on just this night we were all finishing up our trick or treating and just before we were about to head home and drop off our candy a bat bit me but it wasn't a typical bat it was a vampire bat and since the bite I have felt …... different anyway I had better head back suns coming up" said Eleanor . And with that she took off .

_**Can Eleanor be cured of this horrible nightmare called vampire-ism or will she remain like this forever R&R**_


	4. Chapter 4

Living the double life

**Eleanor has chosen to live the double life however she must hide the fact that she's a vampire from everyone mostly theodore can she live the double or will her secret spill in front of everyone?**

_**That day on at school **_

Eleanor woke up the next morning with blood on her teeth luckily everyone else was already at school but all she could do was try and hide even though she brushed her teeth several times already but she couldn't remember what happened from last night all she remembers is being in bed next to theodore and the next she was sleep walking . Yea that had to be it cause she didn't remember flying or eating people for blood . Soon the teacher walked into the class room with some disturbing news.

" Kids there has been a death of a teacher we don't know who yet the police haven't released the names of those people but the families are grieving well for there loved ones" he said . "However they said that some sort of flying chipmunk with fangs and white fur as white snow and black eyes and she was short but that's all most eyewitness saw last night" he added .

"_How can they be referring to me could I be the one that caused those murders? Unlikely I couldn't do it after all this micheal person he became a vampire through a genetic experiment too bad that didn't happen to me but then again it doesn't matter the only thing that matters I'll just have to live my double life as a chipette and as a vampire that's the only solution that is open to me I can't just up and say 'High my name is Eleanor I love to cook sing and dance and I'm a vampire I suck people for there blood and I'm a real creature of the night' no people must not find out"_ Thought Eleanor . " now class I hope you all did your homework cause we are now going to take a test on those very problems" he said toward the class .

"_A TEST I WAS OUT ALL NIGHT HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO MY HOMEWORK I'M SUNK ALREADY_"Screamed Eleanor in her head . She was able to get to work on her test using her super vampire abilities such as sight and in no time at all she was done and waiting for everyone to be done . By the time everyone else was . " Alright pass your papers to the front and i'll go around and collect them" he said . And the kids did just that eleanor was certain that she would ace this test of hers

(A/N **If your wanting to know what class she's in its history**)

. And it wasn't long before he started to call up names . " Alvin Seville" he called up . " You managed to get most of the answers right but on the short answer you didn't you got an 80%" he said to Alvin . " Adam Seville" he called Adam went up to the teachers desk to see his grade . " Adam you got everything right execpt for the multiple choice you got an 80% as well but good job both you and Alvin" he said . " Well I just helped my brother when he needed" replied Adam.

" Well you just don't want your brother to fail and that I applaud you for that" he congratulated him . " Simon Seville" he called again . Of course Simon got an easy A as did Jeanette Jill Brittany and the others . " All of you did good and some of you thought it was funny to cheat well for those of you that did cheat your taking the test again and again and again till you do pass" he said . He knew who he was referring to Ryan Xander and Jeremey .

" Figures well anyway for the rest of the class period you can do what you want" he said . And with that the class took out there I pods and listened to there music and talked to there friends while the teacher was grading the papers when he got to eleanor's paper he was stunned she got them correct the multiple choice the short answer and even the essay he just couldn't believe it. And with that she got an easy 100% on it and for the rest of the day she got an A on the rest of her tests in the rest of her classes by the time the others got home dave was stunned at her grades on her tests .

" Eleanor I'm impressed and for that I'm taking everyone out to eat we could stay home or we could cook for tonight its your call tonight" he said . " I say we go out we hit up Pizza hut I haven't been there in a while" she said . " Alright pizza hut it is" replied Dave .And with that everyone piled into Dave's car and they drove toward pizza hut luckily the seville house was locked and closed .

_**At pizza hut**_

And with that they all ordered a large supreme pizza and everyone dug in even Eleanor . But soon day turned to night and with that everyone was once again asleep but Eleanor once again became the vampire and it was time to feed . Of course that meant she should be extra careful about who she picks as her targets . Her first target was none other than a very young boy . " YUM that was filling" said Eleanor . "Her next target was none other than a small young girl who was staying over at a friends house mostly for a slumber party . Eleanor perched herself up on the ceiling and waited for everyone to go to sleep luckily the light bulb light didn't hurt her it only messed with her eyes .

" _Just when are these girls going to go to bed yeesh I don't want my perfect snack to just stay up all night"_ Thought Eleanor . And with that her wish was granted finally the group of girl FINALLY went to bed . " Now time for my midnight meal" she muttered . She flew at a blinding speed and sucked every girls blood till it was clean and with that she flew out of the window hoping that no one saw her luckily no one saw her and with that she flew over to a perch to rest till she can get more blood for tonight .

" _I doubt there's such a cure for being a vampire though if I thought about it I suppose living a double life can't be that bad there's no way anyone can just link the recent murders toward me right? Probably not but it would be best to wait it out even if it kills me good thing that Simon told me of the weaknesses of being a vampire such as Sunlight garlic only irritates me same with mirrors now holy objects that's a different matter and of course pure silver will kill me as for fire it would make me wanna die __already" _She thought . Luckily she was out of sight so that NO one would see her unlike her first night being a vampire . But she had a hard decision to make either live a double life or join the other vampires in Transylvania where she belongs . _"Well I have a life but maybe in time when I'm older I'll go join the community of Vampires over in Transylvania in maybe a few more years or so" _she thought . But what of theodore if he finds will he hate her for what she's become? Or will he continue to love her _. _

" _I mean teddy and I have been friends for 5 years I know he will trust me if I tell him that i'm a vampire but can I go through with it" _thought Eleanor . Finally she made up her mind to go tell her best friend and with that she flew off toward the seville household . She soon got there to find Theodore already asleep . _"Good that will make me getting in a bit easier"_ she thought and with that she managed to get in without making a single sound . Finally her hind paws touched the ground like an angle . She then walked over to her best friend and noticed how cute he was when he sleeps _" Oh theodore your so cute like that when you sleep"_ she thought . She then proceeded to wake him up. " Theodore wake up" she whispered . By the time Theo woke up he saw Eleanor standing over him .

"Whoa Ellie you've changed" whispered theo . " But why" asked Theo . " Well let me show you" said Eleanor . And with that she took theodore by the paw and they both flew out the window and flew down to the park to talk it was the only place where they could be alone . " Theodore you remember Halloween right" she asked. " yea why" answered Theodore . " Well on that night a vampire bat bit me on the neck I didn't notice it at the time but it started to change me somehow" she said. " Well we tried to patch you up so Dave wouldn't notice it worked though .

" what you didn't know is that when your bitten by a bat you turn into a vampire which was why my fur is now white instead of the color that you remember I even grew fangs" she said . And with that she opened her mouth so Theodore could see . " How but why how could this happen to you" he asked stunned . " all those murders that you have seen on TV it was me" she admitted . "so what do you crave in order to stay alive" he asked carefully . " I crave blood but I can't suck your blood I wont do it I care about you" she said . " I get it you get bitten by a vampire bat and you turn into a vampire and you start sucking peoples blood in order to stay alive but you vampire half is calling you home" summed up Theodore .

" That's right but now I don't know what to do" she said . She sat on the bench and started to cry her black eyes out . " Listen if other half is calling you home then go it's where you belong its not that I'm going to miss you but we need to get the others and show them" said Theodore . " Alright but hold on tight" she told him . She and Theodore flew back toward the park where Theodore woke up the others but it took a while to wake up Adam . " Alright this had better be good" said a groggy Adam . " Yea same here I need my 8 hours of sleep" replied a Groggy Brittany .

" This will only take a second" said Eleanor . She led the others toward the park again and there came out of the darkness revealing herself in her vampire form everyone was shocked to see her like this . " of course that would explain everything the merging of the bat DNA with your own chipmunk DNA and you being a vampire it all clicks you all see when Eleanor got bit by that vampire bat the DNA it transmitted somehow merged with her own DNA creating this her fur is white she has fangs and the ability to fly and levitate her senses are also heightened like her sense of smell taste touch sight and even her sense of hearing she even gained super human abilities such as super human speed strength she can lift things 10 X her own weight she even has the ability to heal instantly" said Simon .

" He's right I can't be cured cause there is NO cure for Vampire-ism" admitted Eleanor . " I can't believe that this is happening your leaving cause your afraid that you might suck our blood" asked Adam . " Yes that's the only reason but there 's another you see I'm being called home toward Transylvania home of the vampires in Europe where I belong" she said . It took a while for everyone to process what she and simon have told them .

" Look I'm glad I could be your sister if I stay around you for to much longer I could hurt and or kill one or all of you" she said . Adam was the first one to walk up to Eleanor . " We understand you wanna go home to Europe none of us are stopping you after all you belong in Transylvania its going to be hard without you but I hope that you don't forget us and I mean all of us believe me we all love you even your sisters and Dave what we need to do is take picture of you and show it to him the very next morning with a letter as well" said Adam.

" That I can do you have a camera with you" asked Eleanor . " I do"replied Adam. And with that he got out his camera he made sure the flash was on he snapped the picture and there it was a clear picture of Eleanor as a vampire and with that Adam lead the others toward the kitchen where she got out a piece of paper and wrote her letter for everyone . By the time she was done that was that Eleanor had some things to pack. " Good bye everyone I love you all now go get some sleep" said Eleanor . And with that she flew off with her things packed all the way to Transylvania her home of the vampires .

_**The next morning **_

The next morning Dave and the others got downstairs for breakfast till Dave stopped by the fridge to find a picture of Eleanor and a letter telling everyone why she left for Transylvania. He looked at the photo and thought it was someone in a Halloween costume till he took a second look and sure enough it was Eleanor . " Fellas you mind explaining this" asked Dave . " Read the letter and you will find out" said Jeanette .

_**Dear Seville Family,**_

_**I know you all remember that night on Halloween that we were going trick or treating that night well on that night something changed me as we were just finishing up our final house we were going to head back till a vampire bat flew as from out of no where and bit me on the neck it did hurt which was why Adam and the others didn't show you they got me up to the bathroom and cleaned it up as best as they could at the same time Simon was trying to work on a cure for me but no luck he eventually gave on trying to make a cure so the wound progressed inside of me the bat DNA merged with my own so the changes started to take effect on my first night I felt a hunger for blood human blood my fur became pure white I grew fangs and even gained super human abilities such as speed strength my senses were heightened by 10 fold also I even gained the ability to fly and levitate all those murders that you saw on TV there true it was me that did it I just couldn't try and fight it and everytime I gave in meant more people died by my hand or paw but the point is last night I decided to come clean as the guilt was eating me alive I told Theodore and then he told the rest the reason I didn't tell you that night is because I wanted you to find out as I wrote this letter just last night it was hard for me to do this but it had to be done as we speak I am headng toward the mountains toward Transylvania where my vampire half is calling it is also where I belong don't forget about me and continue to live your everyday lives as if I was around but I did find a replacement her name is Sarah she's like me which is why she's going to replace me I know that you Teddy may not take a liking to her but trust me her and me have the same personality **_

_**I love you all and I hope that you keep going in your lives **_

_**Love Eleanor ,**_

_**P.s. I have left a recording of me for only Theodore's ears NO one else's **_

After Dave read the letter his heard broken in to peaces one side of him was angry at his kids but on the other he felt so sorry that eleanor was turned into a vampire .


	5. Chapter 5

Living the double life

**Eleanor has chosen to live the double life however she must hide the fact that she's a vampire from everyone mostly theodore can she live the double or will her secret spill in front of everyone?**

_**That day on at school **_

Eleanor woke up the next morning with blood on her teeth luckily everyone else was already at school but all she could do was try and hide even though she brushed her teeth several times already but she couldn't remember what happened from last night all she remembers is being in bed next to theodore and the next she was sleep walking . Yea that had to be it cause she didn't remember flying or eating people for blood . Soon the teacher walked into the class room with some disturbing news.

" Kids there has been a death of a teacher we don't know who yet the police haven't released the names of those people but the families are grieving well for there loved ones" he said . "However they said that some sort of flying chipmunk with fangs and white fur as white snow and black eyes and she was short but that's all most eyewitness saw last night" he added .

"_How can they be referring to me could I be the one that caused those murders? Unlikely I couldn't do it after all this micheal person he became a vampire through a genetic experiment too bad that didn't happen to me but then again it doesn't matter the only thing that matters I'll just have to live my double life as a chipette and as a vampire that's the only solution that is open to me I can't just up and say 'High my name is Eleanor I love to cook sing and dance and I'm a vampire I suck people for there blood and I'm a real creature of the night' no people must not find out"_ Thought Eleanor . " now class I hope you all did your homework cause we are now going to take a test on those very problems" he said toward the class .

"_A TEST I WAS OUT ALL NIGHT HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO MY HOMEWORK I'M SUNK ALREADY_"Screamed Eleanor in her head . She was able to get to work on her test using her super vampire abilities such as sight and in no time at all she was done and waiting for everyone to be done . By the time everyone else was . " Alright pass your papers to the front and i'll go around and collect them" he said . And the kids did just that eleanor was certain that she would ace this test of hers

(A/N **If your wanting to know what class she's in its history**)

. And it wasn't long before he started to call up names . " Alvin Seville" he called up . " You managed to get most of the answers right but on the short answer you didn't you got an 80%" he said to Alvin . " Adam Seville" he called Adam went up to the teachers desk to see his grade . " Adam you got everything right execpt for the multiple choice you got an 80% as well but good job both you and Alvin" he said . " Well I just helped my brother when he needed" replied Adam.

" Well you just don't want your brother to fail and that I applaud you for that" he congratulated him . " Simon Seville" he called again . Of course Simon got an easy A as did Jeanette Jill Brittany and the others . " All of you did good and some of you thought it was funny to cheat well for those of you that did cheat your taking the test again and again and again till you do pass" he said . He knew who he was referring to Ryan Xander and Jeremey .

" Figures well anyway for the rest of the class period you can do what you want" he said . And with that the class took out there I pods and listened to there music and talked to there friends while the teacher was grading the papers when he got to eleanor's paper he was stunned she got them correct the multiple choice the short answer and even the essay he just couldn't believe it. And with that she got an easy 100% on it and for the rest of the day she got an A on the rest of her tests in the rest of her classes by the time the others got home dave was stunned at her grades on her tests .

" Eleanor I'm impressed and for that I'm taking everyone out to eat we could stay home or we could cook for tonight its your call tonight" he said . " I say we go out we hit up Pizza hut I haven't been there in a while" she said . " Alright pizza hut it is" replied Dave .And with that everyone piled into Dave's car and they drove toward pizza hut luckily the seville house was locked and closed .

_**At pizza hut**_

And with that they all ordered a large supreme pizza and everyone dug in even Eleanor . But soon day turned to night and with that everyone was once again asleep but Eleanor once again became the vampire and it was time to feed . Of course that meant she should be extra careful about who she picks as her targets . Her first target was none other than a very young boy . " YUM that was filling" said Eleanor . "Her next target was none other than a small young girl who was staying over at a friends house mostly for a slumber party . Eleanor perched herself up on the ceiling and waited for everyone to go to sleep luckily the light bulb light didn't hurt her it only messed with her eyes .

" _Just when are these girls going to go to bed yeesh I don't want my perfect snack to just stay up all night"_ Thought Eleanor . And with that her wish was granted finally the group of girl FINALLY went to bed . " Now time for my midnight meal" she muttered . She flew at a blinding speed and sucked every girls blood till it was clean and with that she flew out of the window hoping that no one saw her luckily no one saw her and with that she flew over to a perch to rest till she can get more blood for tonight .

" _I doubt there's such a cure for being a vampire though if I thought about it I suppose living a double life can't be that bad there's no way anyone can just link the recent murders toward me right? Probably not but it would be best to wait it out even if it kills me good thing that Simon told me of the weaknesses of being a vampire such as Sunlight garlic only irritates me same with mirrors now holy objects that's a different matter and of course pure silver will kill me as for fire it would make me wanna die __already" _She thought . Luckily she was out of sight so that NO one would see her unlike her first night being a vampire . But she had a hard decision to make either live a double life or join the other vampires in Transylvania where she belongs . _"Well I have a life but maybe in time when I'm older I'll go join the community of Vampires over in Transylvania in maybe a few more years or so" _she thought . But what of theodore if he finds will he hate her for what she's become? Or will he continue to love her _. _

" _I mean teddy and I have been friends for 5 years I know he will trust me if I tell him that i'm a vampire but can I go through with it" _thought Eleanor . Finally she made up her mind to go tell her best friend and with that she flew off toward the seville household . She soon got there to find Theodore already asleep . _"Good that will make me getting in a bit easier"_ she thought and with that she managed to get in without making a single sound . Finally her hind paws touched the ground like an angle . She then walked over to her best friend and noticed how cute he was when he sleeps _" Oh theodore your so cute like that when you sleep"_ she thought . She then proceeded to wake him up. " Theodore wake up" she whispered . By the time Theo woke up he saw Eleanor standing over him .

"Whoa Ellie you've changed" whispered theo . " But why" asked Theo . " Well let me show you" said Eleanor . And with that she took theodore by the paw and they both flew out the window and flew down to the park to talk it was the only place where they could be alone . " Theodore you remember Halloween right" she asked. " yea why" answered Theodore . " Well on that night a vampire bat bit me on the neck I didn't notice it at the time but it started to change me somehow" she said. " Well we tried to patch you up so Dave wouldn't notice it worked though .

" what you didn't know is that when your bitten by a bat you turn into a vampire which was why my fur is now white instead of the color that you remember I even grew fangs" she said . And with that she opened her mouth so Theodore could see . " How but why how could this happen to you" he asked stunned . " all those murders that you have seen on TV it was me" she admitted . "so what do you crave in order to stay alive" he asked carefully . " I crave blood but I can't suck your blood I wont do it I care about you" she said . " I get it you get bitten by a vampire bat and you turn into a vampire and you start sucking peoples blood in order to stay alive but you vampire half is calling you home" summed up Theodore .

" That's right but now I don't know what to do" she said . She sat on the bench and started to cry her black eyes out . " Listen if other half is calling you home then go it's where you belong its not that I'm going to miss you but we need to get the others and show them" said Theodore . " Alright but hold on tight" she told him . She and Theodore flew back toward the park where Theodore woke up the others but it took a while to wake up Adam . " Alright this had better be good" said a groggy Adam . " Yea same here I need my 8 hours of sleep" replied a Groggy Brittany .

" This will only take a second" said Eleanor . She led the others toward the park again and there came out of the darkness revealing herself in her vampire form everyone was shocked to see her like this . " of course that would explain everything the merging of the bat DNA with your own chipmunk DNA and you being a vampire it all clicks you all see when Eleanor got bit by that vampire bat the DNA it transmitted somehow merged with her own DNA creating this her fur is white she has fangs and the ability to fly and levitate her senses are also heightened like her sense of smell taste touch sight and even her sense of hearing she even gained super human abilities such as super human speed strength she can lift things 10 X her own weight she even has the ability to heal instantly" said Simon .

" He's right I can't be cured cause there is NO cure for Vampire-ism" admitted Eleanor . " I can't believe that this is happening your leaving cause your afraid that you might suck our blood" asked Adam . " Yes that's the only reason but there 's another you see I'm being called home toward Transylvania home of the vampires in Europe where I belong" she said . It took a while for everyone to process what she and simon have told them .

" Look I'm glad I could be your sister if I stay around you for to much longer I could hurt and or kill one or all of you" she said . Adam was the first one to walk up to Eleanor . " We understand you wanna go home to Europe none of us are stopping you after all you belong in Transylvania its going to be hard without you but I hope that you don't forget us and I mean all of us believe me we all love you even your sisters and Dave what we need to do is take picture of you and show it to him the very next morning with a letter as well" said Adam.

" That I can do you have a camera with you" asked Eleanor . " I do"replied Adam. And with that he got out his camera he made sure the flash was on he snapped the picture and there it was a clear picture of Eleanor as a vampire and with that Adam lead the others toward the kitchen where she got out a piece of paper and wrote her letter for everyone . By the time she was done that was that Eleanor had some things to pack. " Good bye everyone I love you all now go get some sleep" said Eleanor . And with that she flew off with her things packed all the way to Transylvania her home of the vampires .

_**The next morning **_

The next morning Dave and the others got downstairs for breakfast till Dave stopped by the fridge to find a picture of Eleanor and a letter telling everyone why she left for Transylvania. He looked at the photo and thought it was someone in a Halloween costume till he took a second look and sure enough it was Eleanor . " Fellas you mind explaining this" asked Dave . " Read the letter and you will find out" said Jeanette .

_**Dear Seville Family,**_

_**I know you all remember that night on Halloween that we were going trick or treating that night well on that night something changed me as we were just finishing up our final house we were going to head back till a vampire bat flew as from out of no where and bit me on the neck it did hurt which was why Adam and the others didn't show you they got me up to the bathroom and cleaned it up as best as they could at the same time Simon was trying to work on a cure for me but no luck he eventually gave on trying to make a cure so the wound progressed inside of me the bat DNA merged with my own so the changes started to take effect on my first night I felt a hunger for blood human blood my fur became pure white I grew fangs and even gained super human abilities such as speed strength my senses were heightened by 10 fold also I even gained the ability to fly and levitate all those murders that you saw on TV there true it was me that did it I just couldn't try and fight it and everytime I gave in meant more people died by my hand or paw but the point is last night I decided to come clean as the guilt was eating me alive I told Theodore and then he told the rest the reason I didn't tell you that night is because I wanted you to find out as I wrote this letter just last night it was hard for me to do this but it had to be done as we speak I am headng toward the mountains toward Transylvania where my vampire half is calling it is also where I belong don't forget about me and continue to live your everyday lives as if I was around but I did find a replacement her name is Sarah she's like me which is why she's going to replace me I know that you Teddy may not take a liking to her but trust me her and me have the same personality **_

_**I love you all and I hope that you keep going in your lives **_

_**Love Eleanor ,**_

_**P.s. I have left a recording of me for only Theodore's ears NO one else's **_

After Dave read the letter his heard broken in to peaces one side of him was angry at his kids but on the other he felt so sorry that eleanor was turned into a vampire .


	6. Chapter 6

Living a new life

_**On the flight toward Transylvania **_

While Eleanor was on her way flying she was thinking about all the great times with her sisters and even her brothers and Theodore . _"We had some great times over all the expereience was great but that night on Halloween changed my life forever . Then again there were a few not so good times like during prom and a few other times but other than that its time I live my own life over in Transylvania" _Thought Eleanor . She soon arrived at the castle of Dracula hoping she can find some sort of shelter in the castle . She soon saw it in plane sight all she had to do was knock on the door once she landed . And she did that .

Soon another vampire answered the door she had dark hair with a very stylish victoria dress. " Welcome come in we have been expecting you" she said . "Uh thanks" she replied slowly. " My husband has been expecting you for a long time follow me into his study he will be with you shortly" added the woman . " I'm Eleanor and what's your name" asked Eleanor. " My name is Barbra and its nice to meet you Eleanor" said Barbra . Soon Barbra and Eleanor entered the Study of her husband Count Dracula . " Take a seat my husband will be with you shortly" said Barbra .

" Alright" replied Eleanor . And with that she took her seat behind her husbands desk his study was decorated to his specifications soon her husband emerged from behind the curtain . " Welcome i'm sure you have met my wife Barbra i'm Dracula and i'm pretty sure you young one are seeking to join the community of us vampires don't worry whatever life you lived before will always be there but remember you must stick to the shadows and must NEVER be discovered cause for over a century we have remained in the shadows and I'm the one that will lead the vampires into a new era of peace and prosperity" said Dracula . " Wow so you people are going to teach me how to fight" she asked .

" yes and even use your senses and other superhuman abilities to hunt and still stay alive but there is a vampire hunter who hunts us he goes by the name of Blade ,blade the vampire hunter he knows the weaknesses of our race" added Dracula .

" But we can provide you with a room for the time being till we can get you an establishment of your own" said Barbra as she entered study . " That's right whatever life you had before reflect on it cause as time's change people will probably forget about you and move on" said Dracula. " Thanks i'm going to need the rest after the flight I had to do" said Eleanor .

" Right this way if you can't walk then I could carry you" offered Barbra . " that would be nice" said a sleepy Eleanor . And with that Barbra scooped up the little chipette and held her in her in the palm of her hand and carried her off to her room where she would get some much needed rest.

" Amazing how she travled here I always thought that all vampires would take a plane or some other means of travel but self flight didn't think of that" whispered Dracula . " There are somethings that you didn't think of yet darling but for now lets let the poor darling rest she's had a taxing journey and she needs much rest" whispered Barbra. And with that they closed the door ever so silently to let her rest. And with that they left so Eleanor could sleep .

_**Back with Dave and the others **_

Later on in the day Dave had finally realized that Eleanor wasn't there " Morning guys" greeted Dave . " Morning Dave" replied the chipmunks . " Listen I know your thinking that I'm angry and yes I do have a right to be but you had every right to keep something like that away from me but next time no matter how freaky it is we can't keep secrets like that away from each other" said Dave . Soon they heard a knock at the door .

" I wonder who that could be" muttered Dave . He went over to the door he opened and found a chipette the same height as Eleanor standing there waiting to be let in . " Hi i'm Sarah I'm Eleanor's replacement" said Sarah . "Hey Sarah come on in" said Dave . And with that the young chipette headed inside the house .

"These are my boys and girls Adam Alvin Simon Theodore Brittany Jeanette Jill Charlene Charlie Joe Joel Megan Rebecca Cindy Paul Eddie and Katy" said Dave . " Hi everyone I'm Sarah" introduced Sarah . " Hey i'm Theodore so it seems that Eleanor thought everything through" said Theodore . " She did look I know I can't competly replace her but I can do the best I can" said Sarah . " I understand so uh do you uh wanna go out with me" asked Theodore . " Sure I'd love to" replied Sarah . And with that a new relationship was born but the question on there minds was. 'how long will this relationship go' but other than that Theodore was happy once more cause he had someone in his life to help him with cooking and other things .

_**6 months later **_

It's been six month's since Eleanor has left and Sarah stepped up in Eleanor's place though a sister relationship with Brittany and Jeanette was hard at first but with time it worked it was the same with Alvin and the others but with time she became a part of the Seville family . " Well Sarah you have been enrolled into WestEastman Highschool besides your going to be apart of our band Adam and the chipmunks cause Brittany and Jeanette are going to need you now more than ever to step it up when it comes to concerts trust me on this" said Adam . " I will do my best" said Sarah.

" That's all we need is nothing but your best even on stage" added Adam " With Theodore at my side I think I can do my best that is what my older sisters would want right" asked Sarah . " That's right don't worry your going to get the hang of it just be aware that Brittany Alvin and me are the lead singers and everyone else follows in suit no matter what song we are doing trust me it does work" said Adam . " I can see that don't think I'm going to change that" replied Sarah .

And with that Sarah got back to what she was doing while Adam did the same thing of course Theodore was whistling his happy tune every morning with no problems but there was one thing that Sarah did than Eleanor she would track down the bully and give him a beating that he will never forget . Sarah is quite the fighter and she would do anything to protect her boyfriend even fight for him if it came right down to it after all Sarah shares some if not all the same trates as Eleanor which was why she picked Sarah over every possible chipette that would replace her . There next concert was going to be in the Monterrey Bay area . " Alright I got the place booked but we got choose the location and I thought of an opera house" said Dave . " That's great we get to play in the Monterrey Bay its a great place and i'm sure obsessed fan girls are going to be there and most likely the press as well" groaned Adam . " The press what's that" asked Sarah confused .

" The press are looking for dirt on us even the slightest spec of dirt believe me its the same with the tabloids and even the local newspaper and TV just be careful at what you do cause your a celebrity and there's a line that you have to walk cause you to will get fans trust me the world of music will look at you like your fresh meat i'm just saying" said Adam . " Yea Eleanor said the same thing to me when she was training me for the possibility of living with you guys to be ready to handle the press and the best way is to rabid on them it scares them out of there pants" said Sarah . " Then Eleanor trained you right" replied Adam.

_**1 year later **_

Soon Sarah was singing with the other chipmunks and chipettes with no problems at all sure there would be a few fights but of course Adam would be there to break it up but overall things haven't been the same since Eleanor left there has been a hole in which Sarah was able to fill and become the replacement that Eleanor chose " Well Brittany how about just us girls go shopping but we need big strong guys to help carry our bags" said Sarah . " Sounds good to me I think I can round up the guys with something that might get there attention" said Brittany and with that she dashed off to round up the guys . Of course that meant dragging Adam away from the TV and up the stairs . " Oh Come on what do you need me for surely you can use Alvin to do just that" stated Adam . " True but you need your exercise trust me" said Brittany . " Alright guess I could go shopping I've been needing to get a few items" said Adam . " Well there ya go" replied Brittany .

And with that all 17 of them told Dave that they were heading to the mall to do some shopping though he didn't mind he insisted that he give them a ride toward the mall it was the least he could do. And with that said and done they set off toward the mall . " Alright us girls are going to head toward the shops while you guys can do what ever it is you all do" said Brittany pointing toward Sarah Jeanette and the other girls . " Well Britany me and Simon were going over to the bookstore" said Jeanette . " well alright but me and Sarah need to get some more clothes anyway .

" And I could use some shoes maybe a couple hoodies cause I'm about out" said Adam. " Well then follow us" said Brittany . And with that done they all set off but before Brittany could go she leaned in and whispered something toward Theodore . " I'm only going to steal your girlfriend for a couple of hours we won't be long trust me" whispered Brittany . "Sure I can handle that" whispered Theodore . And with that Brittany went off to catch up with the others .


End file.
